


And Down Came the Rain (Podfic)

by ventusprinceps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Deals, Death!OC, Deathly Hallows, Implied Sacrifice, M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD!Harry, Multi, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rituals, Suicidalish Thoughts, Wasting away, Wishing Death on Another, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Fate is Cruel. Was there any hope for love lost? He could still hear the quiet whisper that fell from George's lips that he wasn't meant to hear."Why Fred?... Why not Harry?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Down Came The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765034) by [Ithral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithral/pseuds/Ithral). 



> Other Works Inspired by This One: [**Happy**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4286673) (1519 words) by [**Tokuni**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokuni)

" / >

Cover Art provided by Ventusprinceps.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nuh2tdz441aznso/01_And_Down_Came_the_Rain.mp3) | **Size:** 5.79 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:26
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6541i46fc1y9crj/And_Down_Came_the_Rain.m4b) | **Size:** 4.53 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:26

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first podfic! I really want to thank Ithral for allowing me to record this, and you guys should definitely go and check out their lovely story and leave comments and kudos! I plan to do more podfic in the future and although I have some stories already in mind, I would love some recommendations from you guys about what fics you would like to hear. Thanks so much for listening!


End file.
